The present application relates to attachment and holding apparatus, and in particular, to a trailer or tow hitch mounted on a vehicle, and furthermore to such a hitch that has a drawbar that is movable to a lateral position near the vehicle bumper when the hitch is not in use.
Vehicle hitches or tow bars that are permanently mounted either rearward or forward of a vehicle are often problematic when not in use as such towing devices extend a distance from the vehicle bumper, presenting challenges when backing up, parking, and the like. It is known in the art to provide towing devices that are designed such that they may be pivoted upwardly and stored on the vehicle when not in use. However, such devices may be unwieldy and cumbersome for a single operator to move, hold and lock into place. Also, such devices, even in a stored position may be in the way when accessing the vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a trailer or tow hitch permanently mountable on a vehicle but also easily movable to an out-of-the-way, non-towing or storage position.